inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Fudou Akio
Fudou Akio (不動 明王) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He was a midfielder and the captain of Shin Teikoku, then became a midfielder of Inazuma Japan. He reappears in GO at Episode 43. Background Fudou's father was forced to quit his job due to having to take the blame for his boss' mistakes. He left Fudou and his mother when Fudou was very young. When he left, Fudou's mother told her son to become stronger and not to end up like his father, unfortunately Fudou mistook what she meant and became power-hungry. He joined Kageyama to create Shin Teikoku before being left behind again. He is then asked by Coach Hibiki to try out for Inazuma Japan due to his skills. Profile Inazuma Eleven 2 (Shin Teikoku Form) *''"His aggressive play can knock the stuffing out of even the fiercest players."'' Inazuma Eleven 3 *''"An aloof rebel who uses trick plays to mess with his opposing players."'' Appearance Fudou has a brown mowhawk-like hairstyle, with white streaks at the sides. He has grey eyes. In Shin Teikoku, he had a red tattoo on his head. In GO, he has grown taller, as well as his hair -- which has grown out and is quite long. He wears a white shirt with dark blue stripes, a purple coat, green trousers, and blue shoes. Personality He tends to make sarcastic and cynical remarks which are usually negative, and acts as if he doesn't care whether his teammates get injured or not, but his actions show that he does. On the field, he is shown to be at the same level as Kidou when it comes to game strategising. Apparently he does not like being put on reserve the whole time in the Asia Prelim, until Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou was a 'joker' and was only placed into a match in the finals. He's also shown to like to solve his problems himself, as seen when he lied to Kidou and Sakuma about not seeing Kageyama during the third season so that he could stop Kageyama by himself. After the match against Team K, he seems to care more for his teammates as seen during the match against Makai Gundan Z. Plot Season 2 Fudou is first introduced in Episode 37, near the market where Raimon was buying some food, prompting the whole team to pay attention to him. Then it is revealed he sent the message to Coach Hitomiko about Kageyama under Coach Hibiki's name. When Hitomiko asked him why he just don't used his name, he asks her that if he doesn't identifies himself as Hibiki, Raimonwouldn't travel until Ehime. He shows them Shin Teikoku, and is the captain of the team. Coach Hitomiko realizes that he has the power of the Aliea Meteorite, and it is later revealed that he brainwashed Genda and Sakuma into joining the team. Season 3 Fudou is invited to join Inazuma Japan due to his abilities, and is placed in the B-Team with Kidou. He gets a place in, but even though he's in, he doesn't gain trust from anyone else in there because of his former pact with Kageyama. Fudou was benched during the Asia premilinaries, much to his displeasure, and only has a chance to play in the final against Fire Dragon. Coach Kudou revealed that Fudou is a "Joker", that's means he's Inazuma Japan's secret weapon. However, he wasn't able to link his play with the rest of the team but then, thanks to Kidou and Endou, Fudou was able to coordinate with the whole team, and created his first hissatsu, Killer Fields, with Kidou. From there on, Fudou has finally gained some trust from his teammates. 's jacket]]During the party at Knights of Queen he seems to get interested after Edgar insulted Endou and stopped Kidou from interrupting them. Only after Fudou help stops Orpheus from being overthrown by Team K, then was he trusted. Fudou, along with Kidou and Sakuma created Koutei Penguin 3gou in order to show Kageyama that he don't need his power. In the match against Unicorn, Fudou was able to defeat their tactics, Rolling Thunder, and help Inazuma Japan in scoring the third point. He was also able to stop Mark Kruger's Gran Fenrir with the help of Hijikata and Kogure. Then, Fudou follows Kidou's half of the team to the Demon Gate to rescue Haruna from Makai Gundan Z. In Episode 119, when Natsumi becames a manager of Inazuma Japan he says that he is there to pass informations to the Little Gigant. Later, during Inazuma Japan training, after he saw Toramaru and Gouenji training a Jet Stream,new hissatsu, so he joins them. During the match against Little Gigant, it is shown that he, along with Gouenji and Toramaru have trained to use Jet Stream, but the technique doesn't works until Endou enters in his place. He is shown again with Teikoku in Episode 127 saying that he came to see the graduation match since its a special occasion. Plot (GO) Fudou made his debut in the Inazuma Eleven GO (anime) during the Episode 043 (GO), where he, along with Kira Hiroto, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Kazemaru Ichirouta and Kabeyama Heigorou are seen watch the second half of the match between Raimon (GO) and Dragonlink. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon He is set to appear in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. He first appears as Endou introduces him, Kazemaru, Kabeyama and Fubuki to Raimon (GO) members. Later, he, Kazemaru and Kabeyama were shocked as Kageyama Hikaru told his name to them. He helped the team to get stronger; especially Amagi, Kariya, and Shinsuke. It is shown that he will turn into his Young Form just like the others and become a midfielder for Raimon along with Kidou. During the match, he, Kidou and Kazemaru uses Koutei Penguin 2gou in order to score a goal against Team Zero. It was also seen that he talked to Tsurugi in the match. Game appearance Character Sprite and Avatar Character View Relationships *'Unnamed Mother' *'Unnamed Father' Hissatsu Anime only *'SH Jet Stream' Inazuma Eleven 2 *'SH Triple Boost' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' *'SK Ike Ike!' Inazuma Eleven 3 *'SH Koutei Penguin N°3' *'OF Killer Fields' *'OF Judge Through 2' *'DF Killer Slide' Inazuma Eleven GO *'SH Koutei Penguin 2gou' *'SH Death Drop' *'OF Mad Juggler' *'OF Endless Summer' Hissatsu Tactics *'HT Dual Typhoon' Trivia *His character song is entitled "The Bad Boys Brother's Blues" which he sings along with Tobitaka, Tsunami and Someoka. *He doesn't have a single hissatsu technique that he performs on his own (Anime), ironically, in the debut of FFI Arc, he laughed because some players wanted to create combination hissatsu. *His appearance in the Aliea Academy arc is probably the transformation that occurs when someone uses the Aliea Meteorite, just like what happened to the Raimon team and other Aliea Academy's students that uses them. *He is the only player who got a yellow card in the whole series. *He has not played any full match in the FFI and always starts off at the bench. Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Midfielders Category:Captains Category:Shin Teikoku Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Orpheus Category:Raimon GO Category:Inazuma Japan B Category:White Team Category:Aliea Gakuen Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Inazuma Legend Japan